It Doesnt Bother Me
by tenkage onna
Summary: And when all was said and done, it wasn't Sayama that Yamato was bound to for all eternity. Give or take a few deaths anyway. So it didn't bother Uru too much.


GASP!! "you dont love me at all, but dont think that bothers me at all! you're a bad-hearted boy trap, babydoll, but you're so damn hot!" (signs along like a spazz)

warning: oocish? (maybe) shounen ai, AUish  
inspiration: "you're so damn hot" by OK go  
rating: pg  
pairing: onesided ultimo/yamato, hints at pastlife yamato/uru, and yamato/sayama  
summary: And when all was said and done, it wasn't Sayama that Yamato was bound to for all eternity. Give or take a few deaths anyway. So it didn't bother Uru too much.  
disclaimer: not mine, never shall beee~!!

written mainly for the yaoi com for ultimo! cuz as much as i love yamato/lune, yamato/uru doesnt get enough loooove! (shot) imma try to write at least one oneshot to every pairing i like of this series (shotagain)

000000000

Ultimo didn't need to open his eyes to know what was going on. The way the bed shifted, weight shifting about, and the soft rustle of clothing told him enough. A quiet sigh filtered through the bedroom, before the shifting ceased, warmth emanating from his left. The redheaded robot didn't dare to open an eye and give away that he wasn't asleep. He wanted to lay and listen for a moment.

The delicate scent of perfume lightly coated the boy, a dead give away to where his master had disappeared to for the day, and well into the night. A small squirming in his chest made Ultimo squirm outwardly, as if to fight off the feeling. It wasn't difficult to feign sleep, but he was finding it difficult to do when Yamato was right there and still awake.

A tiny bit of jealousy, only a tiny bit, squirmed in his chest. But the redhead shoved it back. It really didn't bother him.

000

"I'm just goin to see Lune." Yamato said.

Ultimo blinked and looked up, his eyes tinting a little. The brunette was far too dressed up for it to be Lune. Maybe not a suit and tie, but definitely the least ratty of his clothing. Uru didn't say a word as he watched his master collect his wallet and house keys, ordering the redhead to stay put and not set the house on fire (or worse, smash open a wall again) and quickly departed.

His chest squirmed a little, but the redhead couldn't help but think his master looked nice today. Maybe he wasn't dressing up for Ultimo, but still. He really didn't mind.

000

Yamato returned around eleven o'clock, lightly scented with that familiar perfume. The familiar ritual -sigh, dress for bed and stumble towards the mattress- proceeded as usual. Ultimo forced his eyes to stay closed, even as he felt the bed dip down and the comforting warmth of a human lay next to him. The arrangement hadn't been Yamato's idea at all, but Uru has insisted it would be safer this way. It was mainly his way of preserving an ancient custom of sorts, from Yamato's first life. Back then, sharing a bed was for warmth and it kept everyone safer. Ultimo wouldn't admit that it was also for affection.

Sometimes, if Yamato was really drowsy, and if Ultimo could pretend well enough, the robot relived those nights a little. It wasn't nearly as intimate, but he could hug the taller male, and that was more than enough. The warmth of a hug, no matter how loose or careless, from his dear master filled him with joy. And likewise, it gave him the power he needed to fight for and defend Yamato.

So really, it worked out well either way, right? He could pretend the hugs were like from centuries past, and it usually worked. Until of course, the familiar name was mumbled in sleep, and the familiar perfume reminded him that this Yamato didn't mean to hug him this way. Uru pretended not to mind. It didn't bother him THAT much. Really.

000

In the end, maybe the appearance of Sayama in this age DID bother Ultimo a little. Maybe just a little. Mainly, it bothered him that this Yamato didn't love him. Not that way anyway. But he could easily pretend it didn't bother him, because he saw Yamato in ways Sayama hadn't yet. And the small, itty bitty malicious part of his soul that past life Yamato had assured him was okay to have, took pleasure in this.

He still got to share a bed with the brunette, and when all was said and done, it wasn't Sayama that Yamato was bound to for all eternity. Give or take a few deaths anyway. So it didn't bother Uru too much.

0000000

shoooooort but i'll write more for the pair later....like, tomorrow prolly XD


End file.
